


Highly Combustible

by Detroitbydark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Dancing, Diablo lives, El Diablo, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Rare Pairing, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Sideshow Performer, Suicide Squad, Supernatural Elements, Sylph - Freeform, dc, despacito, mcu - Freeform, professional wrestling AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbydark/pseuds/Detroitbydark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of Darcy Lewis/Chato "El Diablo" Santana Ficlets and drabbles. DevilShock if you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The second I saw Suicide Squad I knew two things. That El Diablo shouldn't be dead and that I ship Darcy/Chato. Here's an exploration of a pairing I think really works.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our reluctant hero and heroine meet while on a mission from their respective bosses.

"Lewis, we gotta stop meeting this way."

Darcy looked over her shoulder at the heavily tattooed man whose back was currently pressed against hers. Her focus quickly shifted back to the undead closing in on them. She sighed inwardly she should have known when Coulson had compared this mission to a "milk run" it was going to be anything but. Screw the vintage Captain America figure she'd planned on giving him for Christmas. He was getting coal. A big fat lump of coal. That is, if she made it to Christmas.

"Santana, we really need to get our bosses together before they decide to steal Mayan artifacts." She heard him chuckle behind her. It totally did not cause a shiver to travel up her spine. "So what's the plan this time?" She eyed one of the corpses edging closer. She had three rounds left in her Glock and her taser strapped under her blouse as a last line of defense. So far bullets seemed to have no effect "Cause I've got to say, I did not pack for this."

She heard the flames before she felt the heat and felt herself being nudged backwards toward the one part of the wall devoid of undead; effectively shielding her from the corpses moving ever so close. She turned to face the creeping onslaught. Diablo held his hands out and she watched, hypnotized, as flames danced seductively in his palms.

"I figured since you helped me outta the whole water demon thing last time I may as well pick up the tab this time." He glanced over at her, a small cocky smile across his face. "Might want to close those pretty eyes _mami_. It's about to get bright in here!"

 

 

"So, Firestarter, who do you suppose gets this pretty little trophy?" she asked dropping the small golden idol the ground as she began to work chunks of ash from her hair. For as quickly as the horde had been dispatched it had taken them a frustratingly long time to work their way back out of the temple. She sighed dejectedly as for everyone piece of yuck she pulled from her hair two more seemingly popped up in its place. Darcy looked up at a smug Diablo who wiped a clean hand over his shining scalp.

"Hey, what can I say? Bald is beautiful."

Knowing it was going to take more than her fingers to get 5,000 year old zombie ashes out of her her hair she gave up. Picking up the idol from the ground she tossed it easily in her hand.

"Alright, Santana, I'm gonna ask again. Who's taking this back to the bossman?" she paused, "Or she devil in your case." He looked at her for a moment before stepping slowly into her space. She didn't have to strain to look up at him like she did with Thor or Steve but at this close range she found her head tipping back to stare into midnight black eyes. His hand, that had earlier reigned fire and hell on his enemies, reached out and plucked a chunk of undead warrior from her curls. If her heart rate pumped up a tick, she'd never tell.

"I can take care of Waller. Take it back to _su jefe_." he smiled than, self assured. "I propose a trade though."

Darcy nodded her head mutely.

"You take that ugly piece of _mierda_ and I get your number."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to play around with Darcy being a meta-human herself. I wanted her powers to be something that would call to, and compliment, Diablos own. I really enjoyed writing this. Also, my view of Diablo's backstory tends to be colored more by the New 52 comics vs. the movie.

A change in the guards rotation had all but left their previous intel useless. They'd been tasked by Amanda Waller with infiltrating a known Hydra base for data pertaining to the bastardized super soldier serum that had helped turn Captain America's buddy into the Winter Soldier. The change in the rotation would set them back at least another 24hrs as the mole they'd had on the inside got the new schedule. The whole thing was a joint operation between the Avengers Initiative and Task Force X. While the Avengers had taken off to parts unknown they'd left one of their own to liaise. Supposedly she was some crazy, super hacker but he'd yet to see any particular skills out of her outside of bad lip-synching to late eighties hair bands.

But damn was she beautiful. It didn't take being locked in Belle Reve to make him see that Darcy Lewis was an absolute pin-up. She had curves like the girls he'd come up with and this smile she'd flash occasionally that said she knew something she wasn't telling. She got on fabulously with Harley, the two making plans like the members of the Suicide Squad weren't going to get locked back away once the mission was done.

Speaking of the Clown Prince's former queen,  Chato glanced over at the rest of the Squad. He wondered if they even realized how easily they paired off. Floyd and Harls sat hip to hip joking quietly with one another. Every now and than her hand would trail across his thigh. He should have known his attention would not be lost on the sniper as Floyd shot a challenging look his way to which he raised his hands placating. Harley Quinn was not his kind of crazy but maybe she was Deadshots. He didn't judge.

Speaking of crazy, Digger was at Katana's side looking for all the world like an enamored puppy. The man was a misogynistic asshole but something about the small Japanese woman had him heeling. For her part, Tatsu ignored his presence preferring to stare into the small fire burning brightly in the center of their camp. It was almost comical. His eyes scanned the rest of the camp for the Avenger's hacker but Darcy was no where to be found.

" _Cabron_ ," he motioned to Floyd, "Imma go find little Lewis before she falls off a cliff"

"Be kinda hard without any cliffs around." 

Chato flipped him a one finger salute before moving out of camp.

The moon shone full casting an cool,eerie glow around him. He yearned to let the fire within him out, to warm the cool night around him. He kept himself in check. A small breeze tickled at the back of his neck as the leaves begin to swirl around at his feet. A chill rose up his spine. Late fall in the God forsaken Canadian wilderness left him yearning for SoCal. 

Even before Lazarus Lane had bestowed his curse on him he'd avoided the cold like the plague. Now, he sought out the heat at any chance he could get, the demon inside him whispering, pleading to let the flames out, let them lap at his skin. 

He shook his head once. It was getting lost in the moment that had gotten people killed. Even now he could still remember what could happen if he lost control... another cool gust of wind whipped past his face pulling him from his thoughts. If a storm was coming it'd be best to get the littlest Avenger back to camp and start planning the next course of action for their operation. 

Ahead the trees began to part opening into a small meadow. Tall, dry grass moved hypnotically with the wind. It was not the way the wind was swirling that had his attention though. In the center of the meadow stood Lewis. 

Her hands moved elegantly through the air as if conducting an orchestra, her eyes glazed over as her hair rose and fell with her gestures. Her body was nearly translucent both of this world and not at the same time. It was fucking breathtaking. Chato felt a pull inside himself, felt the flames that licked at his soul happily dancing, feeding off the energies of the woman in front of him.  As if in a trance himself he began to walk nearer to her until she turned her unfocused eyes on his. Her hands fell quickly to her sides and her skin once again was whole and solid. The dancing grasses ceased their movement. He watched as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear. Her body language nervous as she struggled to maintain eye contact.

" _Diosa_ " he murmured reverently, "What are you?"

"Goddess?!" she choked out quietly, "I hardly think..."

He strayed closer, placing a silencing finger to her lips, "What are you?" he repeated. Darcy closed her eyes for a moment before starting.

"I'm not sure. Papa was a rolling stone and Mama? Well Shakespeare called Mama's people Sylphs." Chato listened intently as the flames below the surface begged for more wind, more power, more her.

"Sometimes, my inheritance gets to be too much." she smiled shyly, "It seems to be tied to the lunar cycle. On nights like this it feels like if I don't let it out it'll eat me whole." 

It was a feeling he knew all to well. He smiled at her. He took one of her hands gently in his own hoping she didn't feel his tremble. Holding his other hand out, palm up he let a small flame spring forth. "Show me what you can do?" he asked quietly. A surprised look crossed her face.

"You're not scared?"

"Scared of you,  _bonita?._ " he laughed "I've seen scarier things in dark alleys." His facial features sobered when a red flush crossed her checks, his hand tightening on hers before she could pull it away. The flame in his free hand morphed into a tiny rose. "Come on  _Mami_ , I want to see what you can do. You show me yours and I'll show you mine." he whispered wolfishly.

Slowly, Darcy raised her free hand letting her fingers hover around his. She fed the flame. Slowly, the small rose grew. She watched intently as fiery thorns and buds blossomed from it. Her fingers danced around his hand her eyes lighting up as, again, her skin began to become translucent. She looked up only to catch the half-lidded look in his eyes. She laughed than, a magical sound that he'd be happy to hear for the rest of his life and the flames within him surged. He knew his eyes would be glowing like hot coals, completing the demonic look he'd started with his ink, but he couldn't find it in himself to pull back.

"Do you wish to worship me, Diablo? Shall I be your  _Diosa_?" she teased as the power surged from her only to be greedily absorbed by his flames.

"I would worship you all my life." he answered huskily pulling her closer. His hand slipped from hers than and slid to the back of her neck. Her arm, now free, reaching out to the side as she bent backwards allowing him to hold her weight. The wind whipped around them as her fingers spun and swirled his flames dancing into the night, appearing to kiss and caress the moon.

She was breathing heavily now, chest heaving. Looking up at him with pupils so blown he could scarcely tell the color of her eyes anymore. Something in him, something primal and possessive, crowed as he pulled her up to him and slanted his mouth across hers. Flames swirled around them as he worshiped her mouth, groaning when her teeth sunk into his lower lip. He shook the flame from his hand. In the moment needing to feel her beneath his finger tips. Without his direct control the flames slowly died down as did the winds that Darcy commanded when her hands came to cup his jaw until they were left standing in a circle devoid of any vegetation. They broke apart slowly both panting and gripping at one another for dear life.

The heard the clap at the same time and glanced over to where they'd originally entered the meadow. Deadshot clapped slowly while Harley squealed and clapped wildly with delight.

"It's like a fairytale!" she cooed. Floyd glanced at her from the corner of his eye, affection painting his features.

"Dollface, this is one fucked up fairytale."

Trailing Tatsu back to camp Digger could be heard pleading, "If skull boy can get a girl that means I've still got a chance. Right? Right?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya'll think. Author loves feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Sideshow AU. No powers. As usual un-beta'd  
> Darcy Lewis is ushered into the world sideshow performing by her friend Harley Quinn. What awaits her is anyone's guess.

When Darcy Lewis met Harleen "my friends call me Harley" Quinzell in an aerial silks class her life was forever changed. Darcy, a junior at Culver was struggling to reconcile her parents idea of success with her own. Day by day the idea of the political science degree she worked so hard towards weighed heavier on her shoulders. Harley was a breathe of fresh air for the younger Darcy. Having shucked "the shackles that society has bound me in" (and a full ride to med school) Harley had become a free spirit, a bohemian, the dippiest of hippies. She was Darcy's hero.

The older woman encouraged her friend to chase her passions. She'd taken her to a tribal belly dance classes for her birthday. For spring break they'd slept in a tent on the beach and practiced acro-yoga and hoop dancing. It was Harley who'd bought Darcy her first swallowing sword. It was Harley who's voice was in the back of her head encouraging her when her parents had given her their ultimatum, finish your poli-sci degree or you're cut off.

* * *

 

Harleen was a force of nature, one Darcy could feel coming a mile away. She'd barely managed to drop her bag and turn around before the leggy blonde was launching herself at her. Darcy caught her, with some difficulty before stumbling and crumbling to the ground. People around them stared as the two women hugged and laughed, Harley raining kisses over the top of Darcy's head.

"I missed you so, so, so much Darcy girl!" Harley said rising to her feet and pulling her friend up with her. "I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of the Squad!"

Smiling nervously, Darcy grabbed her bag back up allowing Harley to lead her out of the bus station to the waiting train wreck of a car.

"I'm happy, not rich." Harley said when she noticed the skeptical looks her friend kept throwing at her ride. "Black Betty gets me where I need to go, all reliable like and stuff." she added patting the hood of the car, managing to only knock a few flakes of rust off. "Now un-bungie the trunk and throw you shit in."

Settling into the passenger seat Darcy sighed. "You know, I'm only out here for an audition. Right?" she said finally as her friend navigated the car from the parking lot and into traffic. "I can't imagine i'll be here very long." she added.

Harley glanced over at her friend for a second, "Yeah, but you've got this." she smiled, "You've got talent and tits. Plus, that thing you do? Swallowing all that pointy shit? That's pretty damn cool. What more could Waller ask for?"

Laughing, Darcy shook her head. The fact that the Amanda Waller had agreed for her to audition for her show still amazed her. Amanda's father, Argus Waller, had been a pioneer in modern sideshows choosing to focus less on those whose physical maladies made them the attraction to those who's skill sets earned them the attention. He'd been an innovator, promoting "working acts" before it had been the "it" thing to do. When a spot had opened, Harley had championed Darcy to her boss, and won her the right for a try-out. Harley had been honest, Waller was a stone cold bitch but she knew talent and had a way of collecting it.

Floyd "Deadshot" Lawton was a master marksman, pulling off shots the were deemed impossible by his peers. He'd been with the show the longest. Harley talked about him frequently often leaving Darcy to wonder what the true nature of the relationship was.

Having started his career as a wrestler, Waylon "Croc" Jones, entered Waller's sideshow as a strong man. The rare genetic disorder that caused his skin to scale only added to his mystique. According to Harley he was a big teddy bear. Apparently, he also had a thriving career in art on the side.

Chato Santana was one of the best fire-eaters in the business. With his head tattooed to resemble a human skull and 'Diablo' inked across his lower jaw he looked every bit the devil when performing. Darcy, who'd never worked with fire (except her poi at a couple festivals) was anxious to ask question and get some pointers from a master.

Harley herself was a jack of all trades though her acrobatic talents were her bread and butter and used extenssively throughout the show. She was stunning when hanging from her silks and just down right entertaining in her gymwheel. She'd even sent Darcy a few videos of her holding targets for Floyd, her body contorted in to one the the most wonderful scorpion poses she'd ever seen.

Others too, came and went at their leisure. There was George the Aussie who worked with boomerangs. Tatsu (George's unrequited love) the master martial artist who would 'fruit ninja' any thing thrown at her. There had even been a guy for a short time with a thing for ropes. Harley had called him a creeper. He'd become so fixated on trussing her up that Deadshot had felt the need to step in and had a few words with him. He'd left a short time later and hadn't returned.

The sudden braking of the car jolted Darcy from her thoughts. "We're Home!" Harley sing-songed throwing open the car door which groaned loudly in protest. Darcy looked at the modest theater they'd parked next to suddenly feeling so out of her depth.

* * *

Leaving the bright So-Cal sun for the dark inner workings of the Argus Theater was like stepping from one dimension to another. She was entering the sanctum of those who ate, breathed, lived the their art. Where she'd only dabbled, they'd made careers. Harley's arm slid around her waist. Her hand squeezed her hip reassuringly.

"You belong here." she whispered in her ear seriously. "Don't get your panties in a twist... you are wearing panties aren't you?" she asked fingers pulling at the waist band of Darcy's cut off shorts and beginning to laugh. Darcy swatted at her hand as Harley took a turn and began taking the stairs two at a time to the the second floor. Darcy, with substantially shorter legs and a heavy bag, lagged behind a few steps.

When she finally reached the landing, Harley was already strolling down the hallway. Three doors lined each wall. All the performers maintained a small studio apartment. Four had permanent name plates while the last two, Harley had explained, had been left available for visiting acts. She was to be set up in one of those for the duration. It was simple and cozy and Darcy loved it the moment she stepped foot inside. A small circular window faced west out of her kitchenette, framing an incredible sunset.

Harley excused herself while Darcy settled in. It didn't take long to unpack the few belongings she'd seen fit to bring. Aside from her clothes and performance costumes she'd brought along her trusty yoga mat, daggers and swords, and a trio of broken down hula hoop all of which quickly found their places about the room. Her jewelry and make-up was stored in the small vintage vanity next to her bed. A picture of she and Harley at Coney Island (each girl giving the other bunny ears) went on top of it. With everything in place she decided to go ahead and change into her practice gear, form hugging black yoga pants and matching black tank and sports bra that worked full time keeping her "assets" in check. A quick look in the mirror and she was off to find her friend.

* * *

The rehearsal space was set up much like the dance studios she'd grown up taking ballet and tap in. It helped ease the knot in her stomach as Harley ushered her through the door. Natural light flowed in from the westward facing wall which was adjacent to another wall lined with floor to ceiling mirrors. A dark skinned man sat across from the door, seemingly oblivious to their arrival. Darcy rolled out her yoga mat and slid to the floor before starting to work through her warm up. Harley, at her side, moved through her own with fluidity that Darcy envied.

With muscles loose and warm the two women began easing into some simple partnered yoga poses. It had been nearly a year since they'd had a chance to work together and falling back into sync took time. There was no rush between the two as they took turns holding the other up on her back, on her feet, upside down, arching and bending. the simplicity of it all soothed her soul and before long Darcy's nerves had settled into the back of her mind instead of screaming at the forefront. She didn't feel the eyes on them until she was stepping down onto the mat they'd laid out and helping Harley off her back.

"Harls?" as masculine voice barked, "Were you planning on introducing your little friend to the class?" Her eyes darted from the man who'd been there since they'd entered and over to a new arrival who seemed to have slipped in while they'd been practicing. From the tattoos she could only assume it was Santana.

The smile that lit the Harley's face was large and bright as she pulled Darcy over to the small corner table where Floyd Lawton sat, an array of small throwing knives laid out in front of him being sharpened and cleaned. To his right sat a rifle propped up against the mirrored wall.

"Aww, did I hurt you feelings, baby?"the blonde pouted. Pushing Darcy in front of her, Harley introduced, "This is Darcy. Be nice."

"Babygirl, you know I'm as nice as they come" Addressing Darcy with an outstretched hand, "I'm Floyd." He said shaking the hand she'd offered back. "Harley talks about you A LOT!" he finished with a grin.

"Likewise" Darcy responded back, giggling when the dark skinned performer raised a brow in her friends directions. A blush crossed Harley's face causing Darcy to raise a brow of her own.

"I know you just got here and all and I see what ya'll are trying to do" he continued 'but do you mind if I steal your girl here for a second? I've got something I need to try and I need her freakishly flexible spine to make it happen." Darcy shrugged.

"As long as you promise to give her back."

"In one piece and everything." Floyd dead-panned. Darcy's eyes wandered over to the heavily tattooed man sitting in the corner. "Don't worry about our little devil. He'd just a little grumpy in the morning"

"But it's nearly 7?" Darcy questioned. Floyd shrugged.

"It's morning somewhere" Harley offered sagely before turning her attention back to Floyd as he began explaining to the acrobat what he needed her to do.

Darcy wandered back to the mats they'd been using and fished through her gym bag pulling out one of her smaller daggers. She let the gilt handle roll in her hands, watched as the light flashed off the blade. The marksman hadn't been lying. Harley was currently contorting herself into a position that defied the laws of physics all the while appearing bored. The two bantered back and forth, obviously incredibly comfortable with one another. Harley had a small paper target grasped between her toes while Floyd was preparing to throw the small knife he flipped in his hand, when Darcy became distracted by a bright burst of light.

In the corner El Diablo was lighting his torch. Darcy watched transfixed as he moved the flame from the torch to his mouth; from his mouth to his hand; and than back to the torch before turning fully towards her and blowing a fiery kiss her way. Darcy jumped slightly realizing she'd been caught staring. Turning her attention back to her dagger she missed the smug smile that crossed the fire eaters face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this as a short little fic and had an idea of where it was going. I'm now lost as i've veered off course. I hope to add a second part but we'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is sent to Midway City after everything goes to hell to gather information. Shit goes down. A meet-cute ensues.

Chato slowly opened his eyes. His vision blurred in and out, eyes unable to focus in the low glow of emergency lighting. Everything hurt. He mentally inventoried his body from the tips of his ears down to his toes. Everything seemed to be accounted for. Granted, he'd learned a long time ago that the demon who'd tied it self to his soul had a knack for keeping him in one piece. That didn't mean he didn't hurt like a son of a bitch.

Wincing, he rolled to his side and propping himself up on one arm. Utter exhaustion washed over him. The last thing he'd remembered was the subway station and telling Flagg to blow the damn place. He'd felt peace in that moment, thinking he'd finally be free. Apparently, he wasn't even allowed death. What a bunch of depressing shit.

As his vision slowly cleared he began to take in his surroundings. Mangled tracks lay a few feet to his left. 'Still underground, than' he thought. A large slab of concrete blocked the tunnel ahead of him the same behind him effectively sealing him in. It reminded him of the tube back at Belle Reve but more spacious.

"Hey hot stuff" a tense voice coughed out instantly putting him on guard. A ball of flame erupted in his hand before he'd time to think about it, adding a warm glow to the makeshift prison. A small woman sat with her back pressed solidly to the smooth concrete wall. Dirt and blood caked her face. the lower half of her left leg bent at an unnatural angle. Her tactical pants had shredded below that knee. Something white was protruding. He chose to ignore it.

"What's a handsome devil like you doing in a place like this?" she coughed again, attempting to smile.

Chato stood slowly dragging his tired body over to his new found companion and dropped into a crouch in front of her. "You don't look so good _chica_."

"That's funny." she said with a grimace, "I don't feel so good either." Face squeezing tight in pain she reached down and worked a half crushed pack of cigarettes from the messenger bag still slung of her shoulder. Tapping it against the palm of one hand she looked him over.

"Bad habit leftover from college." she explained "I only do it when I'm stressed. Don't judge me." Chato shrugged. He was in no position to judge anyone.

A lone cigarette was shaken from the pack and placed between her lips. She had nice lips, he noticed absently. They were full and pouty. A hint of fire engine red lipstick peaked through the dirt and grime that covered her. It probably wasn't appropriate but he was pretty sure he'd died earlier in the day and he really couldn't think of any etiquette that applied to their situation. She shook her head mirthfully as whatever she'd been searching for in her bag seemed to have disappeared.

"Don't suppose you could give a girl a light?" she asked with a wince. Chato dropped into a seated position next to her. He held his index finger out, a small flame rising like a candles. He watched her lean forward placing the tip of her cigarette into the flame. Taking a deep pull she allowed her head to tip back. "Neat trick." she sighed, a small tendril of smoke slipping past her parted lips . After a few minutes of silence he asked what he'd been wondering since he'd first spotted her.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm just a little birdy sent out to gather some information." she closed her eyes and rested her head back against the wall. "You can call me Darcy though." Chato watched her hand rest against her leg and listened to her shallow breathing. For a second he swore she'd fallen asleep. He was only slightly startled when she started talking again.

"My boss was curious as to what your boss was up to. I was dropped into the city to do some recon, see if I could steal a couple secrets from a computer or two and than" she motioned around them, "this."

"I think you need a raise" He added solemnly

"I think you're right. Remind me to ask for one when we get out of this, K?" She eased closer to him resting her shoulder against his and snuffing her cigarette out on the ground. "In the mean time I'm gonna use you as a pillow and get some rest."

He had no time to respond before her head was resting heavily against his shoulder, brown waves of hair tickling his skin. His body tensed. It wasn't a minute before soft sounds of sleep were coming from her. Sighing he reached down and pushed a stray strand of hair from her face. It had been a long time since someone had willing touched him. Slowly his body relaxed. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he let his eyes flutter shut. He really was tired.

* * *

"Well isn't this something." the voice of Rick Flagg echoed into the small antechamber they'd been locked in. Chato opened his eyes quickly dislodging the sleeping woman from him and rising to his feet, stepping in front of her. Another man fell in next to Flagg.

"Mr. Santana. It's a pleasure to meet you." the man in the snazzy black suit finally spoke after assessing the situation for a moment. "My names Phil Coulson, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'd like to thank you for keeping Ms. Lewis here company while we worked out where to find her."

Chato stared mutely at the two men.

"It's about time, Bossman." a tired voice rose from behind him. "I'd salute you or some junk but as you can see, the bone that is supposed to be inside my leg is currently residing outside." Coulson sighed

"Sorry about that."

"No problemo" she shot a glance at Chato, "besides, it got to hang with a hot, inked up superhero. You know how I feel about tats."

"Yes, Miss Lewis. You've made it known a time or two."

Rick watched the scene play out with casual indifference before he turned to address Chato.

"Alright, Diablo, I hate to do this but I've gotta take you back to Belle Reve. The voice of God demands it." He should have known that Waller wasn't about to let one of her prizes get away so easily. Chato put his hands out waiting for the feel of metal wrapping around his wrists. It never came.

"At this point I don't think that's necessary, do you?" Flagg asked mildly.

"No _hefe_ , I think your probably right." Joining Flagg at his side they began to make their way through the small acess hole the rescue party had excavated. Chato looked back at Darcy who was being poked and prodded by a S.H.I.E.L.D. medical response team.

"I was a pleasure meeting you, DIablo." she said with a pained smile. "Next time maybe we could just do dinner and a movie?" she joked.

"Call me Chato and you've got yourself a date." He said before turning and following Flagg out and toward the light of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments. Let me know what you think or give me a prompt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chato's missed his girl. Darcy has a surprise.

Amanda Waller had learned quickly that in order to gain compliance she had to offer an incentive package better than five to ten years off sentences that would take a hundred lifetimes to serve. Explosives implanted in a neck went a long way in guaranteeing cooperation but to truly achieve outstanding results she had to offer them more.

For Harley Quinn it had been a fancy espresso machine. For Deadshot it meant time with his daughter. For El Diablo his girlfriend, Darcy, was the only ace in her deck.

* * *

A frown broke Chato Santana's usually schooled features. The curtains fluttered with the breeze from the open window. He crept over and closed it silently. The apartment would get a little stuffy but she'd have to get used to it.

He knew  Darcy had grown up a small town girl but he thought by now he'd made it clear to her that she could not just leave the fire escape window open, let alone unlocked. Men like Digger Harkness existed.

He toed off his shoes as he passed the couch, ignoring the half crocheted animal that her cat, Fuego, was currently mauling.

Pale moon light flooded the bedroom as he leant propped against the door frame.  Her back was to the door and he watched the soft rise and fall of her chest, admired the way the thin sheet clung to her backside.

He licked his lips. He'd bet money she was in nothing but panties and one of his tanks.

God, it had been a long three months. He thanked the good lord each and every day that he'd seen fit to put Darcy Lewis in his life. He also had to thank her. She was down to wait for whatever little time he could earn to be with her. It had been longer than usual between "conjugal visits" (as the Croc referred to them). He'd done his fair share of worrying.

His biggest fear wasn't death. It wasn't even Amanda Waller. It was that one day she wouldn't be here when he came or, worse, she'd be there with another man.

The sound of a revolvers hammer clicking into place chased him from his thoughts. 

"Chato Santana. I swear to God. If you don't quit lingering in that doorway and get over here I will shoot you deader than shit."

A grin crossed the former gang members face as he crossed the room and crawled onto bed, hovering over her.

"Don't be like that baby." He murmured as he slipped the gun from her hand, relaxed the hammer and set it on the opposite night stand.

"You closed my window" she whined rolling over, chocolate locks framing her face. "S'hot in here."

"Sure that's not just me?" he teased. 

"Well someone thinks highly of themselves." She cracked back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Why didn't you call?" She asked sobering up. "I would have tried to look a little nicer"

"Baby doll, you look amazing, smokin' even, just the way you are." He'd always considered himself a bit of a charmer but to watch his words melt her made him swell with pride.

"What have you been up to?" He whispered to skin along her neck as he leant down. Her arms drifted down from his neck. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.

He took great pleasure in watching her breathing pick up as he placed lazy kisses along her collarbone and back along her jaw.

"About that," she Whimpered as his teeth nipped at her earlobe. He hummed quietly in aknowledgement as his hands trailed over her breasts and down her belly to...

He froze as she looked up at him nervously. His fingers splayed over the tiny swell in her abdomen where usually no swell existed.

"Surprise!?" She said nervously with tiny jazz hands. 

Chato stared down at the woman beneath him. HIS woman, a small possessive voice inside his head growled.

"It's mine?."

The smack that followed echoed throughout the room. Her hand print left a red cuff mark across his cheek. 

"You sorry son of a..." Darcy sputtered, 

Laughing, Chato silenced her with a kiss. Darcy fought for a moment but her indignation waned as her mans hand continued to massage her belly and his lips continued to devour hers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted something a little fluffy. I hope ya'll like it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The professional wrestling AU nobody asked for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I binge watched GLOW on Netflix the other day. I blame this on that. As always, unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Harness the energy around you.

Use it.

Darcy bounced nervously in place. First to the right foot than the left. Her eyes focused like laser beams on the monitor in front of her. She could hear the roars of the crowd. Some where in the back of her mind she wondered if this was what it had felt like in the Colosseum. You know, minus the whole battle to the death thing. She clenched her fists a time or two before shaking her hands out. Hill stood off to the side, ever the efficient stage manager she looked over at Darcy and mouthed '5 minutes'. Darcy nodded once face serious. Tonight was the culmination of three months of prep work. The story line had been slowly building to tonight's crescendo. She'd always wanted to try her hand as a heel and with Jane out and incubating baby Odinson #2 the perfect opportunity had presented itself.  

The CEO herself had offered the idea to her. While Jane and Darcy had been a good tag team they'd never been flashy and had most certainly never been a main draw. They'd fallen in with a group of wrestlers that had dubbed themselves the Avengers and from time to time they'd be involved in minor story lines involving one or another of the guys. It had been how Jane and Thor had hooked up and their romance had been woven into the story with Darcy billed as Thor's adopted sister. It was all well and good but it left Darcy feeling like she wasn't ever able to meet the full potential she had as a wrestler. She'd worked hard to get where she was and wasn't happy being relegated to eye candy or minor plot point.

 Someone had once told her the villains got all the best lines so when Pepper Potts had mapped out the idea of star-crossed lovers, double crosses, and a change to the dark side Darcy had been all ears. The idea was to integrate her into The Hillsiders, a pair of  _luchadores_ that had recently crossed over into United Championship Wrestling from a smaller, less known Mexican promotion. Robbie and Chato were good guys and had been super fun to work with as they'd developed the story line and worked on Darcy's cross over from face to heel. She enjoyed spending time with both men and her chemistry with Chato on and off screen was hard to deny. There was certainly an unspoken attraction between the two but Darcy refused to let herself be sidetracked when she was so close to something so important to her.

They'd begun sowing the seeds months earlier as cameras rolled in the backstage cafeteria. Darcy was seated between her "brother", Thor, and the Commandos (compromised of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes).  She was supposed to look bored and sullen as the Avengers talked around her but not necessarily to her. The camera than panned across the room to where Robbie "Ghostrider" Reyes and Chato "El Diablo" Santana had sat. The Ghostrider had been chatting animatedly at his partner as he pointed toward Darcy's end of the world while the Devil stared intently at Darcy. Darcy had caught him looking and blushed before the Avengers had stood and left the cafeteria dragging her along with them.

As the weeks ticked by more hints of something brewing were dropped for the audience. One week Darcy, after answering a knock at her dressing room door found a single crimson rose and a small wrapped package with the words _"mi diosa ardiente"_ scrawled on the tag.  Packed neatly inside was a lipstick that perfectly matched the rose she'd been gifted.  Later in the show she'd had a verbal altercation with her  Thor about his upcoming title bout with Brock Rumlow. After slamming her phone down the cameras caught her sitting down at her vanity applying the lipstick. She'd smiled a small secret smile into the mirror. When she'd escorted Thor out the ring later she'd clipped the bloom from it's stem and tucked it in her hair. Backstage the cameras had caught El Diablo watching a close up of her on the television grinning darkly. 

Trouble continued to brew as Darcy let her frustrations with the Avengers ways be known. After a tag team match the Commandos had only won because of her well timed interference Darcy was chastised by the men for being "underhanded". Clint Barton in the announcers booth began pointing out the "trouble brewing in the Avengers stable". Later the same night El Diablo himself had met Darcy in the parking garage. Leaning against passenger side of his black '67 Impala. Looking all the part of the bad boy he'd opened the door and asked if she wanted a ride. For her part, Darcy, had looked over to where the Avenger's limo was waiting to take her back to the hotel before she got in. The scene had ended with Thor watching her drive off with a dark look clouding his face.

At their last interlude just a week ago had found Darcy willing backed into a dark backstage hallway with her arms draped around El Diablo's neck while he leaned into her brushing an errant wisp of hair back from her face.  Rogers and Barnes had found them and been full of righteous indignation with Rogers spouting off about honor and purity before laying the  _luchador_ out of the ground. The last thing the camera saw was a screaming and kicking Darcy Lewis being forcefully removed by Bucky Barnes as Thor entered the scene and began LOUDLY asking Steve what was going on while looking down at the unconscious man. 

Now the big reveal was just another minute or two away. The Commandos were facing off against The Hillsiders in a main event tag team championship match. This is what they'd been preparing for. All the backstage "drama" and all the hours of prep running through the match over and over. She watched the monitor as the men on screen were waved apart by the ref before locking back up in the center of the ring. Her usual "girl next door" attire had been swapped out for what the costumes department had deemed "more edgy". She wore dark denim cutoff shorts. Short enough for the front pockets to peak out. A dark black tee that had been cut into a crop top hugged her assets (they themselves being elevated by a particularly amazing bra) finishing it off were a red flannel tied loosely around her hips and black combat boots. Her usual bouncy pony tail had been forgone for loose hair that wildly framed her face. She glanced over at Hill one last time before the signal was given for her to make her big appearance. 

The crowd roared as she raced down the ramp to the ring. All four men were inside brawling as she climbed the stairs and whistled at The Soldier. The look of confusion that crossed his face only lasted for a second as Ghostrider used his moment of hesitation to manhandle him over the ropes and out of the ring to the floor below. Diving through the ropes Ghostrider continued his assault on The Soldier leaving only The Captain and El Diablo in the ring. The Captain rained hits down upon El Diablo who was beginning to look worn and on the verge of collapse. To the audience it was still unclear why little Lewis had shown up as she ran up behind The Captain  and grabbed at his arm. On instinct The Captain threw an elbow back seemingly clocking Darcy in the face. Darcy let out a small, practiced scream before falling to the mat. The ref quickly raced over to the fallen woman and knelt down beside. Looking back Steve had seen his error and quickly turned around, forgetting for a moment about his opponent. He stared dazed and confused at the small woman crumpled and crying on the mat. The ref continued to try to calm her.

"What in the hell is going on here?!" Barton asked. "Darcy Lewis has interfered in a match she had no right being out here for. I don't... Wait a minute... What's El Diablo doing? Where did he get that...On no! Look out Captain." Just than The Captain turned back to his opponent who'd seemingly pulled a folding chair from no where. El Diablo had one second for a demonic smile before he was bringing the chair down hard over The Captain's head. His opponent fell hard and unmoving. Sliding the chair out of the ring he quickly rolled up his adversary. Meanwhile Darcy had stopped crying and began pointing wildly at the man being pinned.  Confused, the referee turned around and quickly counted. 1-2-3! His hand coming down hard on the mat to punctuate each number called out. The bell rang and El Diablo stumbled into the center of the ring as Ghostrider slid up next to him. Darcy crowded between the two and threw an arm of each up into the air. 

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" Barton crowed. "Darcy Lewis has double-crossed the Avengers and we have new Tag Team Champions!"  The belts were placed in The Hillsiders hands and they promptly raised them high into the air as the crowd booed and cheered. The beginning notes of their theme music "Sucker for Pain" began to pump through the speakers as they made there way to the top of the ramp. The Soldier was helping a dazed Captain to his feet all the while staring darkly at the departing champions and Darcy.  When they stopped Darcy looked confused as El Diablo grabbed a nearby microphone and proceeded to introduce her as the newest Hillsider,  _La Diosa_ before dropping the mic and pulling her tight against him. In rehersals he was only supposed to kiss her hand but now here he was inches from her face. 

"I've decided to improvise" He whispered for her ears only before dipping her back, one hand tangled in her hair cradling the back of her head and slotting his mouth over hers. It only took Darcy a moment to realize what was happening before she was returning the kiss with fervor. As the sound of boos and cheers became louder all she could think was this was one hell of a way to start a partnership. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many ideas for this. I really could see it being a full fledged multi-chapter piece. Alas, I know my own limits and I'm shit for finishing a story. I hope ya'll enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this came to me in the car the other day. I really do love the song "Despacito" and I felt the two literally dancing around one another would be great. So, hear it is! I hope you enjoy.

As her eyes moved from the two massive platters of cookies to the dishes in the sinks and the flour dusting a good portion of the counter tops Darcy knew she was in trouble. For as much as Darcy Lewis loved to bake (and Darcy Lewis LOVED to bake) she hated cleaning up afterwards even more. She wiped her hands on her "Bakers do it in the kitchen" apron before untying it and tossing it to the side with every intention of making sure it made it into the wash tonight. She began rummaging through her battered Ipod looking for some inspiration to get her clean up done. 

When she moved to the Avengers upstate facility a few months after Jane had joined Thor off world she hadn't expected it to become home. She'd spent to long globe trotting with Jane to even think the word 'home' much less find one. Tony Stark had changed all that though. To say the man had a panache for collecting strays was putting it lightly and with a stack of NDAs equal to her own body weight lingering around her future had been up in the air anyways. She'd received an official looking envelope from Stark Industries outlining an 'analyst' position right before Easter and, like most things in her life, she chose to act before she could think. It had worked out well though. While she may not be using her poly-sci degree to her fullest she was using her not-to-shabby hacking skills frequently. She encrypted and coded and broke down firewalls like it wasn't no thing. She was an asset to the Avengers, a thought that still made her laugh in disbelief. Currently said Avengers where en route back to the facility after a joint operation with a task force Darcy had only heard whisper of on the dark web. While that would have been off putting at one point she'd since been witness to a giant death robot, some elves beyond what Tolkien could ever have imagined, and the legit end of the world. Now, she just hoped none of the kids hers were bringing home had peanut allergies 'cause half the hot delicious baked good behind her were packed with them and she couldn't guarantee the rest hadn't been cross contaminated.  

"Friday? Can you cue up Darcy's Cleaning Dance Party Mix?" She asked the AI.

"Yes, Darcy" A female voice intoned before a steady reggaeton beat began thumping through the communal kitchens speakers. It was something she stumbled across accidentally. It just seemed that any solid latin beat got her in the mood to move and really made cleaning that much easier for her. If she danced while she did it, so what. She was in the middle of a slower jam by Farruko about obsession when she heard the kitchen door and two pairs of boots and a pair of sneakers come in.  _How's that for situational awares, Nat?._ She thought merrily before grabbing a tray of cookies and turning to greet her guests. Barnes and Barton were already at the counter and expectant look in their eyes. Standing back slightly from her favorite snipers stood a new comer, one of Task Force Xs. The tattoos gave him away instantly. El Diablo. The Devil. His file hadn't done him justice in the least and Darcy found herself looking for something of interest to look at else where. 

"How are my favorite sniper twins doing today?" She questioned as she watched the new comer slowly make his way next to Clint. 

"Aw, Darce!" Clint said ignoring her question, "You made us cookies? You're the best." Barnes would most likely have agreed but with two chocolate chip cookies already shoved in his mouth he though better of it. Unlike Barton, he'd been raised with manners.

"I take it things went well than" she asked with a quick glance at the new comer.

"For the most part" Barnes said clearing his throat, "A couple from ours and theirs are checking in at medical but nothing serious" Being ever the observant former assassin Bucky caught Darcy's glances in the new comers direction. "Darce, this is Chato Santana. Santana, this is Lewis."

Darcy watched his guarded expression for a moment before he startled her by speaking, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Lewis." A small smile worked at the corner of his lips.

"Likewise" she mumbled in return once again very interested in her cleaning. 

 

Her cleaning mix continued to play in the background as the rest of the teams slowly found their way to the kitchen. Some looked a little worse for wear but if Dr. Cho had cleared them she wasn't to worried. Natasha wordlessly snatched up a small plate of rugelach Darcy had held out for her and gave her a peck on the cheek before taking them to the couch where she (surprisingly) shared them and a cup of tea with the petite samurai looking chickie Task Force X had dragged in with them. Rogers and Flagg were talking shop over in a the corner and the little murder trio that'd come in first still held up the counter top, each having taken a stool. Santana leaned against the counter lazily held up by one arm. While he was being included in the conversation he seemed more content to be a silent participant.

Moving here and there about the kitchen to the beat of the music Darcy felt a little wistful. She shot Barnes a pouty look.

"Buck...come dance with me?" she asked sweetly.

"Aww Doll, you know that stuff you're into has more hip action than this old heart can handle." He winked at her, "You want to give up the salsa for some swing and i'll be happy to fill you dance card all night." Darcy laughed at his innuendo. One of these days she would take him up on the offer but today was not that day. She slipped into a simple bachata side step first right than left as a new song began and the beat picked up.

"Barton?"

"Cookies..." he said or what she assumed he was saying through a mouth full of baked goods. Darcy rolled her eyes and sighed. The one thing she missed about the city was the salsa clubs. She grew up watching her Columbian grandmother dance her way around the house snatching up a young Darcy as she went. She'd picked it up young and it remained a not so secret passion of hers. Unfortunately, upstate New York wasn't particularly known for dance clubs and she was going through some serious withdrawals. Grabbing some empty glasses and heading to the sink Darcy missed the sigh and tell-tale screech of a stool being pushed back. As a familiar guitar intro played through the speakers she felt a tap on her shoulder. So maybe her situational awareness wasn't that good after all. Turning around she was face to face with a serious looking Chato Santana. He quirked an eye brow and held out a hand as the singer began.

_Come on over in my direction._

_So thankful for that. It's such a blessin', yeah._

_Turn every situation into heaven, yeah._

Darcy wiped her wet hands on her jeans, a small smile and blush lighting her face up, before taking the proffered hand and allowing herself to be drawn into his hold. He was taller than her but by no means anywhere near Steve's height. She could still feel the power in his body though, as if it were waves of electricity.

_My sunshine on the darkest day._

_Got me feeling some kind of way_  .

_Make me want to savor every moment slowly, slowly_

The started out slowly, a simple salsa step. Quick, quick, slow back. Quick, quick, slow forward. He let her step away from him  before reeling her back in. Closer this time. Bodies close, nearly touching. She glanced up at his face and noticed that small smile from earlier forming again. "Not half bad little Lewis" he said quietly.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said with a smile of her own. Behind them someone let out a wolf whistle. She'd put money on Clint. "You think you can keep up with me and give 'em a show?" She asked with a hint of a dare in her eye. Another tattooed brow arched at her was the only response she got before he pulled her flush against him. 

"You don't know what you're playing with little girl." he warned.

"I've played with fire before." she shot back saucily only making the Devil throw his head back and laugh. 

"Alright Mami. Let's do this than." A feral grin was plastered to his face as one arm slid around her back holding her close.  The other maintained a firm grip in her right hand. He led her around in a small square. At some point he let his grip on her hand go and her hands crept up his chest before finally draping her arms over his shoulders. His hands rested on her hips coaxing a body roll from her.

_Ya, ya me esta gustando mas de lo normal_

_todos mis sentidos van pidiendo mas_

_esto hay que tomarlo sin ningun apuro_

As they continued to move, Darcy allowed him to snake a leg in between her own. It had been so long since she'd danced so closely, so intimately with someone. She could feel her heart tick up a notch. It skipped a beat when he leant his forehead against hers and whispered, "I think all eyes are on us." From the low husky tone his voice had taken she wondered if he wasn't feeling some of the same effects she was.

She let her head rest against his shoulder for a moment and whispered "I don't mind putting on a show," before arching her lower back out in a slow booty roll. She licked her lips as she swore she heard an, honest to God, growl rise up in her partners throat. 

_Despacito_

_Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_

_Deja que te diga cosas al oido_

_Para que te acuerdes si no estas conmigo_

Clasping onto her hand he walked her around him in a slow circle watching hungrily as her hips swayed with each step. It had been a long time since he'd been so close to a woman. He could feel the demon inside him crowing with delight, urging them to claim her. As much as he hated to admit it the thought didn't strike him as a bad one. The delicate fingers of one hand came up ran slowly from his ear down to his neck. Her tongue darted out to wet her full, red lips.  _Fire engine red,_ he thought,  _how fitting._

Squaring back off they went into a series of fancy footwork moving around the kitchen floor like they owned it. She lazily raised her arms up into the air as his hands slid down to rest on her hips twisting her in a quick circle before his hands found hers again and he was dipping her backwards one leg on the ground the other pulled up tight to her body. They moved as if they'd been doing this for years as he slid around behind her molding his body to hers. 

_quiero ver bailar tu pelo_

_Quiero ser tu ritmo_

_Que le ensenes a mi boca_

_Tus lugares favoritos_

His body rolled with hers now. He rested his chin on her shoulder. She smelled like vanilla and almonds and home. A hand trailed down her side and rested gently on her hip. He followed her movements now. He felt hyper aware of every inch of her body, feeling the muscles move beneath her clothing. Darcy was feeling very much under the same spell reveling in the hard planes of muscle held flush up against her body. She let her head lay back against his chest and blew a kiss at her partner. Sliding her hands back into his she allowed him to spin her back around into a series of slow twists and spins within and around each other before coming back together.

_Dejame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro_

_Hasto provocar tus gritos_

_Y que olvides tu apellido_

"So" she asked casually as his knee rode up between her legs again "Ya'll are having a little sleep over tonight, right?" The song was beginning to wind down and he cursed internally that it wasn't longer.

"Yeah, why you ask?" He watched the devil sneak into her eyes, pure mischief and mayhem staring back at him. 

"No reason really" She said trying to sound off handed as the last bars played and she dropped back in a rolling dip one last time. Whistles and claps sounded as Chato pulled her back to him, glancing at Barnes found his gaze half-lidded and clapping slowly. Turning back to her dance partner she wondered aloud "Just trying to figure out if I'm staying in your room tonight or you're staying in mine."

A wicked grin crossed Chato's face, "It doesn't matter to me as long as it's sound proof."

_Despacito_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos so far they're really motivating me to come up with new ideas and stories!


End file.
